LO QUE SUS OJOS VIERON
by Hannabi77
Summary: Una pequeña historia, ubicada entre medio del capitulo 63 y 66 de Boruto. Para Shinki, Sarada le recuerda a alguien que estima mucho. ShinkixSara, GaaShiji. Oneshot.


Sarada salió de la habitación, dejando a Mitsuki acostado.

Cerró la puerta y empezó a caminar un tanto pensativa.

Se encontraba preocupada por la situación actual. Esperaba que su padre, el séptimo y su tonto compañero de equipo volviesen sanos y salvos.

― Hey, mira, aquí hay una de ellos, podemos preguntarles cómo llegar a…

― ¿Eh?

La de lentes levantó la mirada al reconocer esa voz, y las figuras que aparecían frente a ella.

― No es necesario, estoy seguro que es por acá ―Shinki le interrumpió a Yodo, mientras volvía a caminar, pasando en sentido contrario, por un lado, de la Uchiha, de forma indiferente.

Los tres genins llevaban cajas considerablemente grandes, cada uno en sus manos.

Yodo puso una cara de descontento, para luego seguirlos.

Fue cuestión de segundos para que la pequeña Uchiha se diese cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

― Oye tú, muchacho de las líneas rojas en la cara, si siguen esa dirección, terminarán en la planta baja del hospital, donde, o se encontrarán con la morgue o recibirán una buena regañada por partes de los médicos por entrar a un área restringida a los visitantes ―soltó con aire altivo, mientras los observaba y se acomodaba los lentes con una mano.

Shinki y su equipo se detuvieron en seco ante su premisa.

― Pero como se atreve… que forma de hablar más arrogante ―pronunció Araya, consternado, volteándose a verla, al igual que su equipo.

Shinki y Yodo permanecieron en silencio, observando a la genin de Konoha, con cara seria.

― ¿Ah? ¿Por qué no vienes más cerca, para escuchar lo que dices? Acabaré pensando que me tienes miedo, en vez de una común timidez ―agregó a modo de provocación Sarada, dibujando una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Tal parece, ella se había quedado con una espina arraigada en su orgullo, recordando el duelo que tuvo contra dos de ese equipo.

Araya estaba a punto de reaccionar, cuando el de "rayas rojas en la cara" le hizo una seña para que se detenga.

― Mi nombre es Shinki, te lo digo, porque no es cortes dirigirse a las personas con apodos de mal gusto ―empezó hablando este, acercándose a ella, aun con la caja entre manos―. Es algo que he notado con los genin de Konoha, carecen de cortesía y parecen desconocer el significado de la palabra "respeto".

Sarada carraspeó ante lo escuchado, ella misma se consideraba un ejemplo a seguir en educación, mas era consciente que se había dejado llevar por su lado odioso.

Soltó un suspiro con gracia.

― Y tú eres alguien muy serio, no te tomes todo lo que te digan a pecho ―hizo un ademan con sus manos a modo de aceptación y redención―. Además, es normal que quiera fastidiar a quienes fueron mis rivales en el examen, en fin. ¿A dónde quieren ir? Puedo guiarlos…

― Dudo que una genin como tu pueda ayudarnos ―le cortó Shinki, con voz seria, mientras volvía a caminar por el pasillo donde habían aparecido, seguido de sus compañeros.

― ¿Ah? Como quieran… ―respondió Sarada, alzando las manos a modo de resignación.

Fue entonces, que Shikadai se unió a escena, un tanto agitado, llevando consigo también una caja.

― Con que aquí estaban, no me había dado cuenta que este hospital es enorme ―expresó fastidiado―, no tengo idea en cómo llegar al lugar que nos señalaron…

Se detuvo en su hablar, al notar que la compañera de Boruto se encontraba entre ellos.

― Oh, qué bueno que te encuentro Sarada ―dijo aliviado el Nara, acercándose a ella―. Todos los adultos están ocupados en el sector de emergencias, y necesitamos llegar al depósito número tres, donde precisan el contenido de estas cajas…

― No veo como una genin, pueda ayudarnos, mírala, apenas y puede mantenerse de pies ―habló Araya, un tanto molesto ante la situación de espera.

― ¿Qué dices? Sarada es la hija de Sakura Uchiha, la sub directora de este hospital ―explicó el Nara.

Araya soltó un pequeño quejido a modo de asombro.

― Así es, gracias a mi madre, conozco este hospital de punta a punta ―enunció la niña de cabello oscuro con cierto orgullo―. Solo díganme donde quieren ir, y les guía…

Se cortó en el hablar, ya que de repente sintió un leve mareo, que la hizo tambalearse.

Lo cierto es que, a pesar de haber podido levantarse en el duelo de los exámenes chunin, aún se encontraba débil, y no había descansado por haber ayudado en el hospital.

Parecía que caería de forma inevitable al suelo, pero un manto negro la envolvió.

― ¿Estas bien? Si estas tan débil, no deberías estar andando por aquí ―dijo Shikadai, acercándose a ella, dejando su caja en el suelo, para sujetarla―. Buena atrapada, Shinki ―terminó diciendo dirigiéndose al del elemento magnético, que retiraba su técnica.

― Hum.

Fue lo único que expresó este, mientras agarraba la caja que el Nara había dejado y la ponía encima de la que llevaba, con ayuda de su elemento.

― Sera mejor que la lleves a la enfermería, nosotros nos la arreglaremos para llegar ―empezó a caminar el castaño, seguido de sus compañeros.

Shikadai asintió, pero Sarada se resistió a la idea, separándose de él, ya más estable.

― Los llevaré… esto no es nada.

― Pero… ¿Estás segura?

Ella asintió, caminando por delante de todos.

― Si, es por aquí. Estamos bastante lejos, si llevan rato perdidos, será mejor apresurarnos.

Los demás la siguieron en silencio.

Caminaron en silencio por varios minutos.

En el lugar como objetivo las esperaban entre los adultos, dos figuras conocidas.

― ¡¿Por qué tardaron tanto?! ― una Temari molesta los abordó, para luego casi darle un cocacho en su cabeza a su hijo.

Mas Shinki intervino.

― Lo sentimos, ha sido en parte nuestra culpa. Ninguno sabia como llegar, y tuvimos que ser guiados por ella ―se pronunció fijando su mirada, al igual que su equipo, en la Uchiha.

― Ya, ya… Temari no sea tan dura con ellos ―Sakura se les acercó, para recibir las cajas, donde se encontraba una especie de medicina en frascos―. Con esto terminaremos la solución liquida que usaremos en los heridos con gravedad. Buen trabajo muchachos. Son muy atentos, ofreciendo su ayuda, a pesar de que ustedes también están cansados.

― No es nada, por eso somos ninjas, nuestro deber es ayudar y proteger a quienes lo necesitan ―habló Yodo esta vez, por todo su equipo, para que luego se inclinasen a modo de respeto y salir del lugar en busca de otro nuevo recado.

Sarada los miró con detenimiento, mientras se sentaba a modo de descanso.

Por instante, presintió que el del manto metálico la observaba de reojo, mas no pudo estar segura.

" _Puede ser un reflejo de las gafas" ―trató de responderse sola._

El día acabó.

Para fortuna del mundo, los Kages, su padre y Boruto habían logrado acabar con la amenaza de los Otsutsuki.

La pequeña Uchiha había tenido una tarde agradable con su padre, perfeccionando su técnica de fuego, y acababan de tener una cena exquisita y animosa, patrocinada por su madre, aprovechando que su padre se encontraba en la aldea.

Tarareaba con alegría, mientras le ayudaba a su madre a lavar los platos. Aunque era más un plan, para que esta pasase un tiempo a solas con su padre.

Entre pensar y pensar en todos los sucesos conmocionantes que había tenido ese agitado día. Recordó la plática que había tenido con Shikadai.

― _Parece que mis primos y tú, se estaban peleando antes de que yo llegara ¿verdad? ― dijo directo el Nara, mientras le extendía un vaso con agua y se sentaba a su lado, para descansar también._

― _Ah… pero admito que yo los provoque ―confesó―. Espera… dijiste ¿tus primos? ―emitió asombrada._

― _¿Ah? Si, Shinki y los otros dos, son hijos adoptivos de mi tío Gaara ―aclaró el Nara relajado―. Son un tanto callados y hasta raros… ―rió este recordando, la primera vez que los presentaron y el silencio era reinante―. Bueno, no me sorprenden, al final son de la arena, hasta mi padre me contó que mi madre era así, cuando se conocieron de genin…_

― _Ya veo ―expresó mientras tomaba un sorbo de su vaso._

―Shinki… ¿eh? ―murmuró mientras recordaba que le había parecido ver que la observaba con una mirada un tanto extraña a su parecer. Algo que la había confundido.

― ¿Shinki? ¿el genin de la arena? ―Sakura la abordó al ver que se encontraba un tanto rara, resecando el ultimo plato, un montón de veces―. Mmm… ¿Acaso mi Sarada habrá tenido su flechazo? ― terminó diciendo mientras le quitaba el plato que tenía entre manos y le guiñaba un ojo.

― ¿Eh?

Sarada apenas reaccionó ante las palabras de su madre. Para luego poner una cara de fastidio.

― Pero que tonterías dices, mamá ―puso cara molesta, quitándose los guantes y el delantal de cocina―. Si, estaba pensando en ese chico de la arena, pero no de la forma en que piensas. Perdí ante él de forma humillante, y también lo hubiera hecho Boruto, de no ser por que usó ese artefacto tramposo… Él es muy fuerte. Nos humilló a todos, prácticamente.

― Bueno, entiendo que te sientas un tanto consternada. El mundo es inmenso y existen un montón de ninjas hábiles en las otras aldeas ―la exHaruno puso un semblante más serio―. Aunque… admito que ese niño me terminó agradando mucho, es tan educado y voluntarioso, su equipo estuvo ayudándonos hasta muy tarde ―su mente recordó las veces que lo vio―. Y vi que te miró de una forma muy interesante ―una mirada coqueta, volvió a dibujarse en su cara, mientras tocaba la nariz de su hija con su dedo índice.

― Mamá… mientes, lo inventas para molestarme. Sabes que los chicos no me interesan y te diviertes insistiendo con ese tema ―Sarada, cruzó los brazos y puso cara de puchero, a modo de seguirle el juego.

Sakura rió, admitiéndolo, para luego llevársela a la sala de su hogar, donde se encontraba Sasuke esperándolas.

Aunque no mentía con lo que había visto.

― Los acompañaría a la estación, pero tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, discúlpenme ―Temari se acercó a ellos, mientras le entregaba un amarrado a Kankuro―. Ahí les puse comida para los cinco, así no la pasaran mal con la comida insípida que les ofrecen en el tren…

― Bueno, entre esa comida y la tuya no hay mucha diferencia…

― ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

― Kankuro bromea, no le hagas caso, cocinas bien, Temari…

Mientras la rubia seguía hablando con sus hermanos. Shikadai se encontraba en la sala del lugar, "despidiéndose" de sus primos.

― Bueno… supongo que es un adiós.

Los genins de la arena lo miraron con caras serias y en silencio, para luego responder de forma corta.

― Ah, supongo.

― Gracias por habernos hospedado en tu hogar.

― Hum, será hasta en otra.

Un largo silencio los secundo.

El Nara se rascó la cabeza, un tanto incomodo por la situación.

¿Qué debía decir en esa situación? No sería sincero ni correcto decir "los extrañaré". Apenas y los había conocido.

Para su suerte, su padre apareció en escena.

― Oh, qué bien que llego a verlos. Siento que no hayamos podido compartir algún momento familiar significativo entre nosotros, por los inesperados acontecimientos. Shikadai es bastante interesante cuando se acostumbran a su pereza ―Soltó Shikamaru a modo de broma, mientras posaba su mano en la cabeza de su hijo, a quien le apenó el acto―. Para la próxima vez que nos veamos, prometo que haremos algo divertido, tal vez seamos nosotros quienes vayamos a visitarlos a Suna…

Temari y sus hermanos se agregaron a lo que dijo el Nara mayor.

Luego de una hora de charla entre mayores.

― Bueno, es hora de irnos, andando ― expresó Gaara a modo de despedida, siendo el primero en desparecer de escena, siendo secundado por Kankuro y los genins.

Shikadai se quedó a la entrada, mientras sus padres, volvían adentro. Estaba a punto de irse también, cuando una figura reapareció ante él.

Un clon de arena metálico.

― ¿Hum? ¿Olvidaste algo? ―emitió intrigado Shika.

― Uchiha Sarada…

― ¿Eh? ¿Sarada, quieres que traiga a Sarada?

― No. Yo… ―el genin de la arena titubeo ante lo que iba a decir―, dile que, lo siento…

― ¿Sentirlo? ―preguntó más preocupado el Nara.

― Si. No me gusta lastimar a las personas, lo de ayer… yo no quería herirla, pero debía hacerlo. Como representante de la arena… yo…

Dai sonrió, al comprenderlo todo, en un segundo.

Él también había notado, como este había mirado a la Uchiha el día anterior. No le había dado importancia hasta ese momento.

― Esta bien, se lo diré ― le respondió tranquilo, de nuevo―. Y descuida, ella no es chica frágil. De hecho, estoy seguro que no te guarda rencor. Aunque es un tanto especial de carácter.

― Gracias.

La figura se desvaneció en un instante, volviendo a dejar a Shikadai solo.

" _Hum, con que detrás de esa cara seria, existe alguien amable, que curioso…"_

Soltó un bostezo, recordando que, en minutos, él también tendría que irse a entrenar.

―Que fastidio.

Ya en el tren, en medio recorrido hacia Suna.

― Y bien, ¿Que le dijiste al Nara? ―le pregunto Yodo, de forma directa, con notoria curiosidad.

― No sé de qué hablas, he estado todo el tiempo con ustedes ―le respondió Shinki, haciéndose el desentendido.

Pero, no podía mentirle a Yodo. Ella podía sentir la más mínima vibración de su equipo. Y había notado que este había soltado un clon de arena metálico.

― Hum… no eres sincero.

― Y tú eres muy curiosa.

Araya se encontraba durmiendo a un lado de ellos.

― Esa muchacha… la tal Sarada Uchiha… es casi tan bonita como madre, con esos lentes ―soltó Yodo, a propósito, aunque con un poco de disimulo―. Aunque madre es más fuerte…

― Por supuesto, no hay mujer más fuerte y bella que madre. No tiene comparación.

― Ah, como digas ―le respondió Yodo, perdiendo el interés en el tema, al ver que su hermano no hablaría de lo que ella quería, para luego dormirse.

Shinki también cerró los ojos, aunque no precisamente para dormir.

De forma irónica, las palabras de Yodo le habían hecho recordar una plática que había tenido con su padre, años tras.

― _Padre ¿Por qué se casó con madre? ¿Qué es lo que le gusta de ella? ―recordó que le había preguntado al pelirrojo, con una profunda e ingenua curiosidad, propia de un niño._

 _Gaara no era alguien a quien le gustase hablar de esos temas, en parte por recato y otra por timidez. Pero, sentía que debía responderle a su hijo. Así sea de manera simple._

― _Me casé con tu madre, Shijima, porque era la mujer más hermosa que mis ojos habían visto jamás._

― _¿Tener lentes y el cabello negro hacen bonita a las chicas? ―le siguió preguntando el pequeño, todo curioso._

― _Si. ―le aclaró el pelirrojo, de forma corta._

― _Ya veo… ―su expresión confusa, se convirtió en sonrisa―. Ojalá, algún día yo también tenga la suerte de padre y conozca a una chica parecida a madre…_

Abrió los ojos ante ese recuerdo.

¿Acaso no habría acabado de conocer a la chica más hermosa que verían sus ojos? ―se preguntó a sí mismo, inquieto, mientras recordaba a la Uchiha de Konoha.

También recordó la charla que les había dado su padre, al ver que este pensaba sobre Uzumaki Boruto, antes de abordar el tren.

La Uchiha y el Uzumaki eran compañeros de equipo, lo había pasado por alto, pero… al recordarlo, acrecentaba más su desagrado por el rubio de Konoha.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? No lograba comprenderlo.

FIN.


End file.
